User blog:Lekmos/So, legend begins (Legends of Terra)
Location: Fire Sanctuary Demon Assitant: I know you know location of Gear of Inureshi. I hope we can get some deal, that you would tell location and i will spare your life. Endymion: I don`t know where that is and i don`t know even what it is? But what i know is, i will kick your ass! Demon Assitant teleports rigth behind Endymion and wispers in his ear `` Really now!``. Endymion is shock little while, but quicly recovers and tries slash Demon Assistant, but he manages teleport away. Endymion tries look around where he is but he don`t see him until he hears voice from behind. Demon Assitant: Oh well, i tough you would tell nicely, but now i have to beat you until you cry. Demon Assistant makes his gloves go away way and summons two swords to himself. Demon Assitant licks other sword and says ``It`s time for your spanking little boy`` Endymion draws his swords and gulps very deeply. DEL note DEL: Okey, some would think how poor Endymion got himself to this trouble. Alrigth let`s go little back in time and see how this all started. DEL: Oh and another note, when text is like this, ''that means persons are thinking in their own heads something. Legends of Terra: So, legend begins 'Legend begins' (If this where like movies you could see how camera comes from sky and goes around showing Skyloft and various characters until it stop in spesific person) '''Pipit:' Endy! Wake up! (bangs Endymion`s room door) If you won`t get up, you gonna be late for race. Come on WAKE UP!!! (Kicks door) Endymion: OK, Ok i am up, i am up! Pipit: You better be! (walks away) Endymion rises from his bed, scrach his head and dress up. Looks calendar and think in his mind ``So today is the big day. Day for every year ceremory and it`s main event the race`` Endymion gets off his room and heads for training area. He has bofore race some practice to do and it`s his final test, before he can get to use his sword. When walking he remembers his grandfather`s Peaters words that he must train hard to become best swordman what there is. Endymion toughs are cut off, when he bump into Groose. Groose: '''Well, well it is the budder knifeboy. You should look where you going, it will cost you deadly. Especially in today`s race, if you know what i mean. '''Endymion: Damn, it`s Groose. Man i hate that guy (clinch his fist), if i just. '' 'Eagus:' Remember, real knigths never loose their temper, they are cool heads almost every situtation!'' Endymion: I wouuld love to chat with you (wawes his hand), but i have better things to do, than play with you hide and seek (bumps Groose side and begin walk off) Sooo see ya. Groose: Hey, hey, damn you. I will show you hide and seek! After intense final test with Eagus, Endymion manages pass final test and gets his reward, own sword. Endymion: Wow, with this i am sure that my grandpa will be proud. Eagus: He should be. He himself has too gone this same test, but in records he didn`t get it trough in first try like you. Endymion: Alrigth, i gonna head to wing ceremory next. Eagus: Okey, good luck with race. Endymion heads outside towards race starting place to take part in race where your mission is catch bird statuette from loftwing. Endymion has trained for this race many times with his own loftwing. He comes to starting place like others and whistle for calling his loftwing, but nothing happens. Horwell: Is there something wrong Endymion? Your loftwing doesn`t seem answer your call. Endymion: I don`t understand, it responded my call yesterday... Groose: Maybe it chicken out. pot pot pot. Haha (laugh, with his pest) Endymion: Why you (clares Groose intensive), Wait, i can hear it, it`s comes close not far away from here. Horwell: Hmm, something in your mind Endymion? Endymion: Give me five minutes, i come back (runs off) Horwell and Groose: '''What comes into him? Endymion runs and follows sound what he is hearing. Well in truth, Endymion has never be normal child. Even being few years old Endymion could easily lift tables and even small boulders and didn`t get even sratch when falling three meters from roof to ground, only laughing after incident. Also he had always have great senses, he could hear, smell and even feel things what others couldn`t. This had maked others suspious towards Endymion, but few had been accepted him as friend. Rigth now Endymion hears his own loftwings voice, coming from caves what are in behind waterfall. After going trough caves and taking small monsters out in his way he comes other side and finds his loftwing locked up. '''Endymion: '''There you are. I bet Groose did this to you. (graps and tears blanks out away) Looks like you are okay. Are you ready for race. Loftwing sreecs for response. Alrigth, let`s do this! Endymion runs towards cliff and jumps and his loftwing follows him. Quicly his loftwing flyes under him and Endymion sits it`s back and they fly back to starting area. '''Endymion: Sorry make you waiting, but here we are. Groose: How he finded it so quicly. Horwell: So, looks like everyone is here and ready for race. You know how this works and i want clean game, rigth Groose! Groose: I won`t promise anything. Gaepora: (Cough lough) Groose: Okey, okey. Wait budder knifeboy until you got your present. Gaepora: Alrigth, everyone on my mark, get set annnd GO! Everyone start run towards cliff and jump. All called their loftwings and begin race for statue. It was not long for Endymion get lead against others. It looked that Endymion is lamost winning race, but then Groose draws his trump card. Groose: Alrigth boys, you know what to do! Cawlin and Strich: Yes!! All tree circled Endymion and taked out their surpise, bombs. It was too late for Endymion to do anything, when all tree throw bombs at Endymion. Endymion: What the (loud explosion sound) Endymion falls from his loftwing and is falling towards ground. He don`t know what to do. He falls trough clouds and begin see surface under clouds. Endymion: Wow, i didn`t think under clouds there is actually something, but i have think something quicly otherwise i become pancake. Endymion closes his eyes and tries think something to help him in situtation, ground is closing fast. Suddenly something wakes up inside Endymion. He has strange feeling, something powerfull is coming out and when he opens his eyes he notices that he can glide trough air. Endymion: Wha what is this is, this is amazing. How i do this? After some gliding he notices temple and in front of temple, there is old woman, who waves to Endymion. Endymion tries do cool landing, but in reality he comes ground like rock. Endymion: Ouch, it didn`t go as planned. Old woman: Greetins Endymion. I been expecting you. Endymion: How you know my name? Wait, who are you? Old woman. Oh, i have many names and know many things, that you could not comprehend, but what is importand now, is that you my boy has great destiny face (extend hers hand towards Endymion and waves it to call Endymion inside temple) Come, we have much to discuss. Endymion: What? How? Who? destiny? Me? I have great destiny to overcome? Who is this strange woman, who told that Endymion had great destiny and what Endymion actually is, if he had somekind destiny to fullfill. Find out in next Story blog! Story continues in ''Plan to relase of demon lord'' (coming soon) Category:Blog posts Category:Lekmos blog posts